Cold
by NotYoloEnough4
Summary: TobiDei, past Sasodei. Deidara likes warm things and is also freakin' sad about Sasori's death (quite understandable). WARNINGS: 2 lemons. Swear words in the sotry (also in my author's note). Spoilers. Yaoi (if you didn't notice already). MOST IMPORTANTLY: Written at 4 AM. Even tho, give my fic a chance, Reader-san!


I shall now do something I shall regret later even so, thee shall enjoy it.

Even if his personality was the coldest thing ever, even if would never talk about his personal tastes to anyone and even if it didn't look like it, Deidara loved the feel of warm things. There were alway at least four blankets in his bed- not that he was particulary cold without them, he just liked the feeling of hazy and suffocating warmth. He was also often accused of using up all the hot water in the Akatsuki base for his endless showers, but how would they understand? It took almost ten minutes only to get the boiler to work and a cold shower was Deidara's worst nightmare after the sharingan. Sasori often used to tell him things like: ,,Do you alway have a fever? You really are a brat" or ,,Next time I'll lock you up in a sauna". Yeah, he used to talk to him like that, until he _died_.

The blonde thought his former partner's death would be a real trauma for him, but surprisingly, he only felt like shit for the first few weeks. Or more like he soon started get over the sadness, still, he was so empty and dull, that the 'simple beatuies of life' he often heard of annoyed the hell out of him.

And this explained what he hated so, so, so much about his new partner, a certain masked male who popped out of nowhere with a brain of a five-year old child and the build of a grown man to become a member of Akatsuki for undefined reasons. Like already mentioned, Deidara found him too irrelevant to even bother about how he got into his position. Tobi's arrival was the worst timing ever and the blonde bomber felt like the world was against him, first his partner (in _many_ things) dying, and then him getting paired up with a retard.

While thinking about these things, Deidara was trying to fix the heater in his and Tobi's room, being quite sure about who fucked it up. The man could easily handle average temperature being a ninja, but this time it was _really_ cold, considering it was winter. He tried his best to revive the heater: first controlling the connector, then shaking it, turning it upside down, slapping its sides... Nothing worked, of course. Tobi really had a brilliant talent in ruining things.

Giving up definitely, Deidara pulled out two shirts from his drawer and put them on before wrapping his many blankets around himself. Damn, this chilly feeling reminded him of bad things... He started feeling depressed again, after quietly dealing with Sasori's death for nearly two months.

_,,What's up with you? You shiver so much... Don't tell me you're afraid of me!" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear, who was currently pinned beneath him in the most intimate pose two people could manage. _

_,,As if... I'm just freakin' cold." the blonde muttered. He hoped his body temperature would rise as soon as they started to get it on. _

_,,You and your habits... Well, I'm sorry, but there was no room for a heat system in this body. I'll work on it when I have the time." the words seemed to have absolutely nothing to do with what was happening, but somehow, Sasori's voice turned Deidara on, like almost everything about Danna. The redhead entered him and he moaned loud, not caring about who might be passing through the desert outside their tent at the moment. Sasori decided to wait for Deidara to pull himself together. He could be quite comprensive during sex, actually. Also, he was horribly out of character in those steamy nights, but it was just the way it worked. Lust had the power to change people. _

_The puppetmaster stroked Deidara's flushed cheek a little, observing his golden hair sprawled across the matress. He couldn't help but kiss him while slipping out of him a little, earning a squirm. ,,This brat is hopeless" he thought. Getting fucked by him was exactly like playing with a sex toy, since he was a puppet; and still, the blonde seemed to enjoy it even more than people normally do. He was either a huge pervert or in love with him._

_,,Sa...sori... Danna... Move..." Deidara whispered, breathing heavily. He was too cute, trying to deal with the pain. And so, the redhead fulfilled his wish, pushing his cock inside again to pull it out and repeat the same pattern harder and faster every time. _

_,,A-ah... Hah..." the blonde was being vocal, as usual._

_,,Hey, keep your voice down... Zetsu might be spying on us." Deidara's eyes widened, his erection growing even bigger._

_,,Are you really turned on by this?" Sasori chuckled._

_,,Nggh..." the bomber gripped his lover's back, making scratches in the wood._

_,,Jeez, are you in love with Zetsu by accident? Are you making a collection of lovers with unordinary bodies?" the constant mocking was also part of their sex, so it wasn't really a turn-off to Sasori, who kept on fucking his blonde partner nor for Deidara whose whimpers were getting louder as he got close to his climax._

_,,Why don't you get it, uhn? Ahh... I... love you Danna... Only you..." Now, that was interesting. This was the first time Sasori heard this and also the first time he came before Deidara, cumming into his ass without any warming. He had to fix that function on his body somehow, even though he couldn't do anything about it since his reproductive organ was connected to his brain... He couldn't decide which part of Deidara's sentence caused the embarrassing action: when he added his characteristic 'un' or when he said he loved him. Soon enough, the blonde came too anyway, lightening a bit the puppetmaster's humiliation. _

_Even though he wasn't sure if he was really comfortable, Sasori dared to pull Deidara in his arms after he slipped out of him and collapsed next to him. The bomber was still heavily panting but looked satisfied. Then, that annoying habit came back. The blonde was shaking again and Sasori felt angry. All the fighting functions he had hidden in his body seemed useless now that he couldn't even warm up his lover._

_,,I'm sorry for beign cold." he actually apologized to Deidara. This could only happen in bed. But the answer was a pleasant surprise to him. The blonde closed his mesmerizing blue eyes and caressed the redhead's only alive spot on his torso._

_,,I'm fine as long as this is warm, un"_

And here we go, Deidara was staring at the ground again, unable to cry like there were no tears left. Now that little spot, the center of his life, was lying somewhere under the ruins of the previous base, crushed, burned, chopped or stabbed by something. It was brutal just thinking about it. They just _had to_ take away that little part of Sasori that was still warm and alive... It seemed so greedy. The puppetmaster gave up on his own body except for that spot and that damned Konoha-girl with the granny eliminated completely, like she was jealous of Sasori's perfect exsistence, His kind of art, the one to last forever.

Now the world felt cold, and it would have even if Deidara put a hundred of blankets on himself. He would go and kill that girl. Even if he got kicked out of Akatsuki, even if he had to disobey Pein's orders, even if he had to drag Tobi along with him. To make his revenge, the blonde was sure he could bear with the masked dumbass for the rest of his life and be satisfied...

Clack. Speak of the devil. A not so amused Deidara stared at Tobi, almost asking him what the hell he wanted and then remembering this was his room too.

,,Hey senpai, you look gloomy!" If stating the obvious was an art, Tobi would've been an even greater artist than him, Deidara thought.

,,Get lost." the nin with the swirly orange mask apparently ignored the order, dancing through the room to his own bed and tossing himself on it, trying to look exhausted (which the bomber knew he wasn't).

,,Oh, and if you break the heater again, I'll blow you up." the blonde added, still sitting on his bed, gazing into nowhere with his blankets and several shirts on.

,,You alway say that, but you never actually did, senpai... Maybe you don't hate me so much!" Deidara was sick and tired of explaining, so he just let his partner be lost in his own world where everything was silly and happy and full of delicious food and where the blond was probably fond of his amazing personality.

Tobi got up from his bed and started walking around the room, probably bored.

,,Why are you always so cold, Deidara-senpai?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

,,I'm not good at regulating my body temperature."

,,That's not what Tobi means! You're never really nice to me... Maybe that's just a way to cover your true feelings...?" the raven said, more to himself. That was the last drop for Deidara, who jumped up, not caring about the cold anymore and smashing the taller male into the ground with his right foot.

,,P-please senpai! Don't kill Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

,,All right, now _I_'ll make questions to _you_! Why is your life's goal pissing me off?! And you wonder I'm not nice to you...! You're the least considerate person I've ever met in my life! When you have a task, you don't give a damn! When your partner's hurt, you don't give a damn! When people die around you, you still jump around and laugh with that annoying voice of yours!" finally having got rid of the tension, Deidara walked back to the place he was sitting before, wrapping himself up again.

,,Is it about Sasori-san?" Tobi asked more quietly, standing up and patting the dirt off his clothes. The blond bomber didn't answer. What would it help to have a philosophical talk with the masked nin about life and death?

,,No... I'm just a bit irritated because of the cold, un."

,,You must really hate cold, senpai... Just as much as Tobi hates mosquitoes and poorly-made dango..." the kid was trying to seem interested in his matters, which made Deidara feel some kind of remorse for yelling at him so suddenly. After all, even if he was annoying and useless, he wasn't a bad guy and at least he could dig mines into the ground, the first thing the bomber found out he could actually help with. He knew he should've apologized, but he didn't, considering that the taller man forgot about everything after a minute.

,,Just a question, Deidara-senpai, but don't be mad..." Tobi said, sitting on the ground in a curled up pose.

,,Yeah, what, un?"

,,If you're cold, why do you wear short-sleeved shirts?" the blonde couldn't help but agree: it did seem rather stupid to put on three T-shirts at the same time, leaving his arms to freeze.

,,This once, you're right. Give me one of yours, un." Tobi started searching in his drawer, obeying right away. When the raven finally found one of his same-looking black turtlenecks, he walked up to his senpai, humming some kind of song he must've been making up that moment.

,,Here, senpai, but I guess it'll be a bit large since my shoulders are wider than yours..." Deidara reached out of his blanket-bunker with one hand, nodding to thank the other, but Tobi suddenly grabbed his hand.

,,Oh-hoh... Look, senpai! The mouths on your hands are all blue from the cold, how gross..." but the blonde didn't listen to what the masked man said anymore, because he was shocked. Shocked by the sudden sensation of warmth on his hand. What the hell was that bastard Tobi made of?! Deidara pulled his hand away. One second and he was going to burn himself...

,,Huh? Deidara-senpai?" the bomber didn't answer. It was just natural for that asshole not to care about the heater when his body temperature made him close to an oven...

,,How did you warm your hand up, un? Do you have a hidden candle in it, or what?" the blonde asked with a suspicious look.

,,I... guess not." they stayed like that in silence for a few long seconds, Tobi still holding out the shirt to his partner. Deidara didn't care about how odd it looked, he stood up and grabbed the masked nin's hand again, wondering about how it felt like with the gloves off. He could do things like that with Tobi, since no one was watching and the taller male was too stupid to even let his thoughts wander. After a few minutes of silent contemplation he lifted the raven's left hand to his face, making sure it was really as warm as he felt it before, if not more. The other, who has observed the events happening to his left quietly, now moved on his own to caress his senpai's cheek.

,,You could've just told Tobi you wanted to be warmed up, Deidara-senpai... There was no need to fight so much!" with this sentence, he also gave himself the guts to wrap his arms around the blonde, pulling him into a tight, but -more importantly- warm hug.

,,If only you were less of an idiot..." the bomber said, breaking the moment.

,,What would you do then, senpai?"

In fact, none of them wanted the verbal answer. Tobi pushed his mask up a bit, to uncover his mouth and kissed Deidara who was about to do the same, only the taller man was quicker.

,,Sorry if you're not into guys, un." the masked nin chuckled. It was so Deidara-like to make sure and settle everything before taking action.

,,It's fine, senpai, you look kind of girly anyway."

,,I'm going to kill you." the bomber said, but instead of doing such, he pulled him into another kiss, letting Tobi explore his mouth, his tongue so _warm_ on his. And he wanted to have more of that body, radiating heat from every pore. Deidara needed him as close as he could be to send warmth up to his bones.

Soon enough, the blonde let himself fall on his bed, where the exaggerating amount of blankets came quite handy for him not to get hurt. Tobi got the signal and climbed on top of him before cupping his face in his left once again and pulling his forehead protector down on his eyes. Deidara figured out what he was doing, and later got another kiss, this time feeling the other's breath on his face, knowing his mask was off. Tobi stripped his partner, careful to stay close to him and not let a single wave of cold hit him.

However, after Deidara's clothes were off, there was no need for such actions. He laid panting, breathing hard, his erection growing bigger with every second. Sure, that blindfold helped a lot to strenghten his other senses. Tobi was in complete awe. He looked so submissive, so needy, so fuckable... The now unmasked Uchiha felt himself getting harder than he already was and suppressed the urge to just jump on the shorter man and screw him senseless.

,,Tobi..." Deidara panted ,,Do... something, un..."

Of course, the raven was forgetting about the main thing. He leaned down to make a trail of kisses on the bomber's neck down to his torso where he licked his left nipple while pinching the right one. Deidara whimpered. Suddenly, Tobi noticed something and smirked. Of course, his senpai had a fourth hidden mouth...

,,A-ahhh! Where are you... gah!" the blonde moaned loudly when the taller man licked all along the stitches. To add even more pleasure, the raven started pumping the cock of the man beneath him, stopping when he saw he was about to come.

,,Not so soon, senpai... Or else, where's the fun part?" he whispered in his ear, biting it after finishing the retorical question.

After that, Tobi started to take his own clothes off too, something he totally forgot about. Bad, he was _really_ hard. He twitched in shock when an impatient Deidara grabbed his arms, pulling him back onto the bed, apparently never tired of kissing.

,,Now now, aren't you eager, Deidara-senpai?" the Uchiha chuckled lightly and held up three fingers against said man's mouth who immediatlely started sucking on them, coating them with saliva, and damn, was he good at it... So good, it made Tobi feel almost like the same was happening _down there_. But he was going to get he reward soon, so he didn't complain.

The raven's hand found its way to Deidara's ass, who lifted his legs with anticipation, but the unmasked man couldn't resist squeezing his buttocks a bit, having dreamed about doing this since so long. The blonde writhed beneath him, not deciding if he should feel embarrassed or aroused. Then Tobi slid a finger into him, quickly adding a second, then a third digit to stretch his entrance. It was clear to him that Deidara was used to this, waking a sense of competiton in him. He needed to show him he was better than _Sasori_. Better than anyone. He pulled out his fingers, getting a yelp in response from the shorter man before observing him for a while, thinking about what to do now.

,,What are you waiting for?" the blonde panted heavily, forcefully holding onto Tobi's shoulders to make sure he didn't go anywhere (not like that could happen anyway).

,,What, indeed? What should I do now, _senpai_?" the Uchiha responded, teasing him in a very evil way.

Now, Deidara was mad. He sat up and started yelling at the raven with exactly the same tone he used about an hour ago.

,,Why do I have to explain everything to you...? Fuck me already, dammit! I want you to ravish me... I want to feel you inside of me! So..." Tobi didn't let him finish the sentence. He thrusted his dick all the way in the blonde's ass again and again, making the other moan and scream.

,,Oh...hah... Harder!... Tobi..." it was so unreal for the Uchiha to see the bomber messed up like that, covered in sweat despise his constant need for warmth, sitting on his lap and riding his cock with so much pleasure. He matched his thrusts to Deidara's movements, seeing from the other's expression that he just found his sweet spot.

,,Nghh... Right there, un... haah!" The blonde man was being really loud, he also liked that. He kept on entering him deeper with every thrust, now stroking the other too, bringing him even more pleasure. And that made Deidara come, who was closely followed by Tobi.

They made a huge mess, the blonde's semen splattered all over the blankets, the three t-shirts along with the other clothes and Tobi's naked torso. Deidara soon started shivering. The taller man reached out to his mask to put it back on and uncover the bomber's eyes.

,,Shit, everything's dirty." was the first thing he said. ,,Even the blankets." Tobi, who had dressed up in the process, pulled him onto his lap.

,,I don't really think you need them, senpai." he said as he wrapped his arms around him, spreading warmth around Deidara.

* * *

AN

So, I'll tell you the reason why I wrote this story... If you facepalm, do it so that I can't see it. I accidentally read DeiTobi what fucked up my mental sanity since 1) I ship TobiDei hard 2) I'm _really_ picky about who's seme and who's uke. So, I thought 'Shit. I can't go to sleep after this shock' and since I didn't have any wifi anymore, I just wrote one for myself. Well, the moral: MAKE CLEAR THE SEXUAL ROLES IN YOUR FICS, GUYS! I will now say it out clearly:

This is TOBIXDEI

All the way.

I even made a rhyme, how cute and funny I am with YOU FOOLS WHO CAN'T EXPLAIN THINGS CLEARLY!

Sorry for the bipolar mood. It's 4am, so yolo swag hashtag.

Goody-byey

NYE aka Lola, who's a bit mad.

* * *

_Added later, the next day, conscious about what I'm writing: _

_Sorry for being harsh, guys. I'm not always like that, you know. I just got a bit mad. So, thank you for reading my fic. Also, sorry for talking so much. _

_That's all. NYE._

_So_


End file.
